Bring Me To Life
by littleannie123
Summary: After being reborn in modern day time. The two past lovers must reconnect their memories while dealing with a gap in age, life and issues that may cross their path. Will Eren and Levi make it through and find the love they had before? Or will they fall apart and forget each other completely. Levi x Eren. Reincarnation AU. Rated MA for much later chapters.


The horses were running in full speed. The trees were rushing by in a blur. The survey corps was in the middle of a titan attack. They were outside of the wall, so this came to no surprise. The loud stomps of their feet could be heard as they chased after their tasty snacks. They were really closing in. They couldn't out run them this time. It came down to the time to decide. Use their secret weapon or maybe hope they would out run them.

Eren Jaeger who was maybe about seventeen at this point looked behind him at the nearing creatures. He looked towards his Captain, awaiting his orders. Once he saw the nod Eren took off into the air and waited till the horses were gone before he jumped down, biting his thumb. The green light flashed and a titan appeared in Eren's place. The titans green eyes glowed as he dove after the titans that were chasing after the squad.

This fifteen foot titan was indeed the teen not moments before. He was their secret weapon. The titan on the inside that helps protects humans. He hated these creatures. He wanted them gone. He ripped the apart bit by bit. He noticed that the team advanced much farther than he noticed before and moved to run to catch up with them.

They were too far away at the moment. He slowed his running and came to a stop after hearing something running after him. He turned around to see, no it couldn't be, the female titan.

Eren growled and waited for her to catch up to him. He was going to be the one killing her this time. He swore on it.

As she neared, he raised his fists and once she was close enough he took the moment to swing. His fist hit her chest and he moved his foot to knock her down. Though in the last second it was her foot that hit the back of his locked knees, making him fall backwards. He let out a yell and she climbed to pin him down. He noticed his team turning back. Probably looking for him, which was not a good idea. Levi and Mikasa would just get hurt! He didn't need them or anyone else to get hurt over him anymore.

He needed to end this now before she or any one of her associates would hurt the ones he loved. Levi, Mikasa, Armin. No they won't touch them.

Eren growled and pushes upward into her, making her fly off of him. She hit the tree across from them and Eren was quick to get up. He took his stance before lunging himself at her. She looked up just in time to see Eren hit her in the eye. It steamed but she was still able to see from the other. She used her hand closes to him to punch up and through the titan flesh. Her crystallized hand tare through the center of Eren's titan and ripped a hole through it.

Eren could feel the slight pain and he roared, his head quickly turned to bite at her shoulder to throw her from him. His stomach slowly started to heal.

He made the mistake of turning his back by where the female titan once stood.

Levi's eyes widened at the scene before him and the teens two closest friends. What was the boy getting into this time? Levi himself could not risk breaking his ankle this time for him. Levi held on to the reign of the horse he was riding. They needed to hurry or Eren would be dead. He couldn't lose him. Not another one he truly cared for.

Mikasa looked to her captain and then back to the scene in front of her. "Captain!" She yelled.

All heads turned to look as Reiner jumped from the tree behind the male titan, his blades out and ready to cut through the flesh.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Levi, Armin, and Mikasa all looked up to this. As if they all planed it, one by one they seemed to only say the same thing.

"No," but Mikasa's was louder than Levi's.

Before they could take off into the trees, Renier's blades cut through the flesh of Eren's titan. Eren's titan roared and fell to its knees. Levi growled and moved to run by Eren's titan, pulling him out of the opening. It took a while but Eren soon slipped out with ease. Eren was bleeding all over his back, every time he breathed it flowed more blood through the open wounds. He didn't cut all the way through to kill him on contact but he would bleed out. Levi held the boy in his arms the best he could, not caring that his blood stained his white pants.

"Eren… Eren stay with me..." The raven said to the fading boy. "Come on… Stay with me… We're going to make it okay? You and I will see the outer wall… We'll be able to live outside of here. Together," He said softly to him, being the first time he has ever shown more than just the one expression. He was showing how much he was scared and how much he loved the boy. Giving him hope to keep fighting.

Eren's teal eyes looked up at Levi's watered steal blue ones. "Levi-," He muttered softly.

Flashes of the teens smile ran through Levi's head. Memories too even…Them kissing for the first time, their first night together; the male swallowed. He didn't want to lose him. "You can make it…" He muttered to him. "Please,"

The kids eyes scanned Levi's before slowly closing. His unmovable body was pale and weak. Levi moved to kiss the teen's forehead before letting him rest on the ground for the moment. He slowly stood and wiped his eyes.

Those blonde teens made the mistake of sticking around because the raven took off after them. Mikasa as well. She directed her attention to the Female titan seeing how she was involved with the death of her brother. She thought she lost him once, now she lost him for good.

Levi was right on the blondes tail, why he didn't transform he had no clue but Levi was quick. He kicked him out of the sky and into the nearest tree. Levi landed on the tree with a thud as the built man tried to get back up. He watched him to beg to not hurt him and Levi didn't think twice before running his blade through the males heart, the blood pooling out of the fresh opening as Levi left the metal blade in the shifters heart.

Reiner was gone. Levi kicked his body off the side of the branch to let it fall to the floor. With no remorse or regret over it, he looked over to see Mikasa going at the female titan and his eyes widened.

"Doesn't she learn?" he groaned and shot off the branch over towards them.

Mikasa was in the grip of the female, struggling to get out of it or to her 3DM gear. In the mist of her struggle, she looked over to see Levi. What was he doing? He should be going to handle the other female holding her, not saving the raven haired girl. He jumped on to the hand and looked up to notice that the female titan had planned on taking a bite out of Mikasa. Not on his time, he won't lose another comrade of his over some poorly made decision. He pointed his blades up wards as Annie lent down to bite. Knowing the outcome of this, the titan took Levi into her mouth and without a second thought, bit down, snapping the captain in half. 

Mikasa took a moment to realize that he had just saved her life. That moment of thankfulness would have to served later so after that small brief second she took the nearest blade to stab Annie's hand to get out of her hold. Annie spit out the top half of Levi and Mikasa caught him as she shot off from the hand. She went to pick up Eren's body, getting them all out of there, even though they were really heavy in her hold. This was a horrible, horrible exposition.

But Eren and Levi were together, finally.


End file.
